


Sunbathing

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marijuana, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Weed's Out Wings Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Lucifer enjoys a lazy day with some weed, some sun, and some music.





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> This came up as a prompt on a discord server last night (this morning?), and I had to write something to let our devil relax.
> 
> Thanks to Miah_Arthur and matchstick_dolly for beta-ing my 3am nonsense!

The sun hung high in the sky as Lucifer lay on his deck, inhaling lazily from the joint held lightly between his fingers, letting the effects wash over him as gentle warmth washed over his outstretched wings and bare chest. He was spending a few days at one of his properties in the LA Hills, while the penthouse's decorating was being touched up and the Detective had a few days off work to take the spawn camping, taking advantage of the beautiful weather to feel the light of his stars on his wings again. Combined with numerous high quality joints, the remnants of two already sat in the ashtray by his side, the effect of the soft heat was positively euphoric. David Bowie's 'Changes' drifted out from his sound system, the music floating out into the vast expanse of unbroken blue above, as he pillowed his untamed curls on one hand, long form unencumbered by anything more than a pair of black silk boxers and Ray-Bans as he stretched out to his full height and wingspan, grateful for the expansive design.

For hours he lay there, feeling almost boneless as he blew smoke rings into the ether, classic Bowie washing over him, eventually reaching for the packs of Pringles and Nutella he'd put on the table for when the munchies kicked in. Once the Pringles were finished, he lay back and let himself doze, full and content.

Some time later, the door clicked open, and Lucifer leaned his head back to see who it was, breaking out into a wide, uncomplicated smile when the upside-down figure of the Detective walked into his sight.

"'Lo, love. How was camping?" he asked, words dripping languidly from his tongue as she smiled fondly at his blissed-out state. 

"It went well. Trix really enjoyed it, next time you should come along." 

"M'ybe," he replied, before holding out a hand "Join me?" 

She walked over to him, shedding her boots, socks and jacket as she went, and lay by his side, resting her head on his chest and avoiding crushing any feathers. He watched as she moved, goofy grin never leaving his face. When she reached him, he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she started to lazily trace patterns through the smattering of freckles on his chest.

"Love you, Chloe." 

"I love you too, Lucifer."

He quickly found himself dozing again, drifting off as Chloe continued her soft touches, warm and content with a gentle buzz, a full stomach, and the love of his life by his side.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
